1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a contents managing apparatus for downloading and obtaining contents data such as tune data from an external device such as a server and from a recording medium to utilize the contents data, and to a program for causing a computer to function as the contents managing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become possible to download contents data such as tune data not only from a removable recording medium such as a magnetic flexible disk and a CD-ROM but also from a distribution server via a network such as the Internet. Such contents data can be downloaded not only to a PC (personal computer) being a general-purpose computer, but also to an electronic musical instrument such as a synthesizer equipped with a specialized computer, a portable data terminal such as a cellular phone, or a karaoke machine.
JP2003-76364A, for example, discloses that tune-related contents are downloaded to an electronic musical apparatus, a client PC, a portable communication terminal, or the like from a distribution server on the Internet and purchased. According to this invention, the electronic musical apparatus or the like is connected with the distribution server to display a download page on its display part and a download command is transmitted from this download page, so that the tune-related contents such as an electronic musical score can be downloaded.
In such a conventional apparatus, however, though a data name is displayed on the display part when the contents are downloaded, it is displayed only as a row of English characters and numerals and does not give any clear idea of the contents thereof such as a name of a tune, so that it is difficult to recognize details of data represented by this name. Because of this, a user has to continue the download without having sufficient recognition of the data. Further, there still remains a local difference in the speed of communication lines, and in some cases, it takes a lot of time to download one contents data even with a normal size. Then, the user sometimes notices that this data is not desired data when utilizing the data after the completion of the download. There has been a problem that in such a case, download conditions have to be produced again and thereafter a lot of time has to be spent in downloading data again.
Moreover, even when a user wants to discontinue the download halfway through the download, it is difficult to know to which contents among the ordered contents the download has been completed, which makes it difficult to perform a discontinuation operation.